


Camellia

by Seijurein



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy, I'm Sorry, It was supposed to be posted on valentines, M/M, Of course it's fluffy, of 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seijurein/pseuds/Seijurein
Summary: Natsume and Tsumugi had a real fight, and Sora's troubled with that.





	Camellia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I don't know how to write but I promise I'm trying

Class was boring and Sora couldn't focus in Kunugi's lesson, at least not when all he could think about was the fight Tsumugi and Natsume had! It's not like they didn't "fight" - Tsumugi is punched almost everyday after all - but this time it seemed REALLY serious. It even affected their practice...

"Shishou..."

He groaned, remembering Natsume's eyes filled with hate. Sighing deeply, he leaned his chin on the table. When Mitsuru looked to his side he noticed the unnusual expression on the face of the blonde at the other side of the room. Seeing sadness in Sora's eyes, Mitsuru's chest did hurt a bit and he didn't even know why. Well, he did suspect why when he remembered a chat he had with Arashi the other day. When they where in the break after running and Mitsuru couldn't stop talking about Sora, Arashi in a certain point was just smiling at him, and when she finally opened her mouth she asked

"Mitsuru-chan, do you like Sora-chan? ~"

Just from remembering that, he could feel his face burning. Anyway! At least he knew that he couldn't let Sora like that. So he tried to catch his attenttion by throwing a eraser at his desk. Startled by the subtle unknow thing falling at his side, the boy jumped from his chair. When Sora finally looked at Mitsuru he tried to cheer him by making weird faces, and that leaded the blonde to almost burst out from laughing. At first, Kunugi just glared at them as a signal to stop. It drove them to shut up for a few minutes, until Sora threw the eraser back at Mitsuru's desk. The eraser had a little piece of paper around it, and when the boy opened the paper to see what was in it a smile appeared in his face.

"Thank you, Mitsu-chan! It was really funny!" Was what Sora had wrote to him.

"I was just trying to cheer ya up! It's nothing, Sora-chan!" And he wrote back.

Sora giggled when he read the paper and that was enough to interrupt Kunugi's explaining. Kunugi would have sent both boys to the principal's office if he wasn't hit by a eraser. He dropped the book on the table and took a deep breath, giving enough time to Mitsuru and Sora to run away from him, now out of the classroom. They could hear Shinobu and Tsukasa cheering for them in the doorway. Of course Kunugi was following them, and of course Hinata saw the scene while returning to his class. Without thinking again he decided to help his colleagues. When Kunugi was passing by his side he grasped at his hand and made him stop, laughing when he got that eyes full of anger of on him. Sora just turned his head a bit and thanked Hinata with a smile. Hinata smiled back, returning his gaze to the teacher right before him.

"So... How's your day, Kunugi-sensei? ~"

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty shit, I know. This was lost on my cellphone notes, I tried to adjust it to at least look nice so I could share it here. That's it. I'm going to hide myself in a hole until the next chapter.


End file.
